You Okay?
by K17L53
Summary: One-shot. Caskett at the Hamptons, talking about the things that happened that faithful night, about everything that happened then. i'm bad at summaries, but give it a try.


"YOU OKAY?"

She was standing on the balcony, watching the sun set with the gentle breeze in her slightly wet hair. Castle quietly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her startling her a bit. Beckett drew up a hand to her face and brushed of the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"You okay?" he asked gesturing her to face him.

"Yeah." Her voice was low and a bit broken.

It had been a week since that faithful night and Castle thought it would be a good idea to come to the Hamptons for the week to get her mind of things. Beckett still hadn't signed the papers to finalize her resignation; Gates hadn't called to ask her and she hadn't talked to anyone except him since. It was a bit hard for her right now but she was glad that Castle has there helping her out in every way he could. She was hurt badly after the fight on the rooftop and Castle was successful in convincing her to see a doctor. The doctor said there was no serious damage done but she needed to take rest, relax and most of all keep her mind off everything that happened. Her shoulders, back and arms still hurt and so did her chest. Right now she wasn't sure what to do and Castle kept telling her not to think too hard about it.

His arms were around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck and he kissed her gently on the lips. She couldn't keep her arms extended for long, they were starting to hurt, she drew them back and turned around again facing Castle with her back.

He knew Beckett was in an emotional state of mind right now and that she didn't like to show it; he didn't push, he gave her space and was there when she needed him.

She didn't like going back to the fight on the rooftop, it scared her. Castle knew that right now she was recalling the fight and that she didn't want to show him how vulnerable she was right now; she didn't have to show him, he knew her well enough to know what she was feeling or thinking.

"Hey," he slowly whispered as he wrapped on arm around her waist. "It's okay. You don't have to hide it from, Kate."

"I know, I'm just not comfortable at showing it."

"Its okay," he said kissing her hair.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Rick." She said looking up at him.

"You'll do what you think is right. But right now, don't worry about it. Relax, that's why we're here; to relax, to forget about everything else for a while."

"I can't. It's all I can think about; the fight, my job, what I put Ryan and Esposito through. That's all I can think about."

"Did you talk to them yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't you think you should?"

"Need some time to work out everything that happened. I'm just glad that this time I have you to get me through."

"I don't mean to push, but I still don't know what happened; you told me almost nothing."

"I know, I don't feel like going back to it."

"Its okay." he said with a reassuring smile and then kissed her forehead.

There was silence for a while; Beckett was facing Castle with her back and her head leaning against his chest and he had his arms around her waist. "What am I gonna do Castle?" she suddenly said in a low broken voice.

"Its gonna be okay. But you won't if you keep worrying about it too much."

"I'm fine, Castle."

"No, you're not; you're still sick, you need to stop worrying about it, at least for a while. 'Cause if you don't; you're gonna get worse. And I don't want that to happen. I don't like seeing you like this. I like seeing you as…detective Kate Beckett, not Kate Beckett who's killing herself." He sounded worried.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. And you know that."

"Okay, fine, I'm not, but what can I do about it?"

"You need to stop worrying."

"How do I do that?"

"This is how, tomorrow we don't think about this, tomorrow we have fun, watch some movies, take a dip in the pool, you name it, we'll do it, okay?"

"Okay." she tried to sound happy and smile but it didn't happen. "How about we do the movie tonight over dinner."

"Yeah. John Woo? We didn't get the chance that night." Castle sounded very happy.

"Yeah."

Castle finally got Beckett to take her mind of things. They finished dinner and they were still curled up on the couch together watching the movie. Beckett's head was resting on his chest and he was gently stroking her hair; she finally seemed a bit relaxed. "Feeling better Kate?" he asked after a while but didn't get an answer. "Kate?" he asked again after a while, he leaned slightly over so that he was able to see her face; she fell asleep. He smiled to himself; he didn't want to wake her up, he turned the TV off and carefully got up from the couch. He went to the bedroom and got a pillow and a blanket for her. He gently kissed her on the forehead, "Good night, Kate." he whispered to her as he walked away to the bedroom.


End file.
